Shall History Repeat Itself?
by Lya the Great
Summary: The world of supernatural really is unpredictable, mysterious and the truth...


**THE START OF HISTORY**

There was a land were everything was peaceful, no war and such.

But one day, darkness came and ruled this so called Land.

According to prophecy…

"_A group of five shall come and reign. Saving the innocent and protecting the just._

_Three males and two females shall come and save. Their mission will be to bring back peace and destroy 'darkness'. They shall be called WARRIORS OF LIGHT"_

_-Unknown_

Though this prophecy was unknown and no sign on which who wrote it

Indeed it came true.

Indeed their were five, great warriors.

They destroyed almost his minions and indeed saved the innocent and protected the just.

But, they never knew who 'darkness' was, nobody had seen him and nobody dared to.

And besides….

"_Who said this was an easy task?"_

The warriors of light was about to face 'darkness' and defeat him once and for all.

Their plan was perfect; with their abilities and perfect minds no human can defeat them. No villager in that land can defeat them.

And so they started the fight

But who said 'darkness' has no power? Ability? Or even Great mind?

Of course he does!

Their first start was great; they were invincible with their first move. They entered his territory with no problem.

They then started fighting, approaching his den.

_Every great person has a weakness_

_Every plan has its flaw_

And that's when it started.

During the fight one of the Light Warrior was captured, and hostage inside 'darkness's castle.

_That was the start of their plans falling apart_

Darkness was indeed smart. He found out their team's weakness

_Their bonds_

If one of the members is separated

Once one of the bonds break

They are easily defeated.

When one of them was caught, they immediately retreated, but they didn't go far from his territory.

"_STUPID!"_

"_----, I'm sorry…I should have been there by her side…."_

"_No, it's not your fault -----"_

"_Yes It is!"_

"_Will you just quit it!"_

"_----!"_

"_I know you love her! But we have a responsibility! She might already be-"_

"_Don't you dare!!"_

The next day, they formulated a plan

"_TO ENTER HIS CASTLE IN WHATEVER MEANS"_

This time it was successful, but they already have scratches and blood was trickling down.

And the last female was slowly losing breath and need rest.

"I'll just stay and rest here… go on I'll just catch up"

With those words the three remaining males scattered all over the castle looking for their last and vilest enemy of all 'darkness'.

Each of them were thinking

"After this battle, I'll live a normal life…where there is no bloodshed and tears…"

They searched every inched of the castle looking for darkness

But one of them disobeyed and instead looked for his loved one…

The two males had found darkness ready to fight him till the bitter end.

* * *

But the other one a certain male found his beloved one, chained and punished so cruelly. Her clothes were torn and full of blood.

Blood was trickling down her face and her whole body was full of scratches, but she didn't give up she's still breathing.

* * *

In the other side of the castle the two males were already fighting darkness…They received a lot of fatal blows but Darkness however was never been touched or scratched.

* * *

The resting female was slowly restoring her lost energy.

Until she felt a great pang in her chest that told her

"_It's impossible to win if I were to stay like this"_

She then stood up and went to where she can sense her other Light warriors fighting.

* * *

Meanwhile, the male warrior was trying to free his love one. But Alas! The chains were fused with some kind of alchemy and power that even he himself cannot destroy.

Until they heard a loud crash that both gave them the emotion of fear

And they saw their other friends fighting

Bloody and in the brink of death ….

Then the male stood up and fought together with his friends. The chained female felt guilty because she was a burden, she can't help and scared because she's afraid to lose them, her only family.

Then during the fight 'darkness' smiled.

That's the time when he released all his power, rage, darkness to the Warriors.

_That was the time when the Warriors knew they couldn't win._

_Darkness's power scattered._

The male ran towards his chained lover and told her

"_I have been longing to tell you this I love you"_

The female cried, they were about to kiss but the power of darkness reached them unable to kiss each other with their final goodbye.

Once everything cleared out, the bodies of the warriors were lying dead

Their form was hardly even recognized. Their death was unimaginable.

Their figures were hard to bear they can't be recognized and their bodies were really pitiful.

* * *

To the villagers the Warriors of Light _anonymously disappeared._

Though some thought they _died._

_But in their honor they still hoped and pray that one day they will come back once again to save them and destroy darkness._

* * *

Unknown to them

They will come back

They shall come back

Ready to save them

Once again

History shall repeat itself

The prophecy will once again happen

But

Unknown to them the **WARRIORS of LIGHT** won't be staying or reborn into their land or dimension

They shall be reincarnated in the human world

Where they will live separately

Live normally

And forget everything

Their memories shall be sealed

Their appearance shall change

Their way of living

Everything shall change

But only one thing will remain

And

That's their soul

But…

In time

They shall slowly remember

They shall meet

They shall find the missing piece

They shall solve their own History

They shall understand

And

They shall become one again

And

When time comes

The shall return

Continue and finish what they had started

And might possibly already win

**TBC **

* * *


End file.
